


草莓圣代

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【Omega!Vergil/Alpha!Dante，非典型性ABO【互攻，骑乘，精神上完全OA





	草莓圣代

“我需要换一条裤子。”  
维吉尔在但丁卧室贫瘠的衣柜中翻找着，却发现他弟弟的裤子似乎总是大他一号。考虑到现在的他甚至比但丁略高，所以这绝对是垃圾食品造成的问题。  
当然，他不是在自言自语，因为但丁正站在卧室的门口——即使维吉尔并没有回头看他，那一大股浓郁的草莓味实在是太过于明显了。  
“如果你再控制不住你的信息素的话，我不介意切断你的腺体神经。”  
他一边逐渐失去耐心地继续翻找，一边不忘对身后的但丁抛出一句语气像是在聊天，却有着十分效力的威胁。后者几乎是无自觉地遵从着信息素的吸引从客厅跟着维吉尔来到了卧室，简直像一只被胡萝卜牵引的马。  
维吉尔的后穴已经湿透了，皮裤中的状况一团糟，黏液已经顺着他的大腿根流进了裤腿，而他的前面也毫无疑问地撑起了帐篷。从年长半魔拧起的眉头就能判断出他有多烦躁，以及情况有多糟糕，可是他说话的声音却依旧该死的像个性冷淡。  
但丁其实是很无辜的，毕竟他才是被自己老哥突如其来的热潮期引诱到强制发情的那个。从维吉尔回到事务所，他就被Omega兄长刀锋一样外露的信息素给撩拨得欲火难耐。  
“讲点道理，维吉尔！我现在也很难受！所以你为什么不用抑制剂？”  
但丁反而质问自己的哥哥。  
“我没想到我还会有发情期。”  
维吉尔终于从衣柜中转过了头，他脸上烦躁又无奈的表情足以让人相信这是个意料之外的麻烦。年长者甚至重重地叹了口气。  
作为传说中的恶魔斯巴达之子，维吉尔的克制力一向强得可怕，他几乎没有任何Omega的天性——他强大、高傲、充满掌控力，一切的一切，都说明他是个天生的Alpha——一定是什么搞错了。  
Omega通常是柔软的、顺从的。  
但丁的哥哥可一丁点儿都不符合，就如他此刻浓重、冰冷而锋利的信息素都快要把但丁逼出冷汗了。也许很难形容维吉尔的信息素究竟是种什么味道——冰雪，或者金属之类冷冰冰的东西，甚至还带着些许本不存在的血腥气。  
但丁则是个Alpha，货真价实的。可他的信息素却是草莓味的，也许还夹杂着些甜过头的奶油的味道——没有Alpha会是这个味道，可以说，这简直是个笑话。不过但丁确实是，而且他并不讨厌自己味道。即便如此，因为他出众的个人魅力，很多有着甜腻信息素的Omega依旧会前仆后继地想要与他交配。只是但丁自己总是兴趣缺缺，可能是对那些过于柔软的生物没有什么交往方面的爱好，又或许是口味方面的同性相斥。  
但丁认为自己比较适合Beta的身份，无忧无虑，也没有所谓天授的职责。然而他们父亲与母亲不同血统之间的结合似乎把一切“应该发生的事”都打乱了。  
性对于维吉尔而言，无外乎是件累赘的事情。  
在被魔帝俘虏的时候，为了规避更糟的事态，维吉尔生生地扯下了自己的腺体，那之后他体内的子宫也随之而萎缩了。他曾经以为这并不能恢复，也没觉得十分麻烦。可是他低估了Qliphoth果实的治愈能力——于是，现在的状况让他觉得很烦躁。  
“如果你不想做的话，就尽快去浴室解决，我出门帮你买抑制剂。而不是你满屋子走来走去，搞得到处都是你的气味……再继续下去我觉得自己都快要射出来了！”  
但丁向维吉尔抱怨着，他的裆部也鼓鼓囊囊的，明显是他自己的烦恼。  
而听到他的话，维吉尔的头略微歪向了一侧，似乎是见到了什么有趣的事。但是他浅色的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
“看来有必要锻炼一下你的定力了，但丁。”  
年长的半魔用手阖上了背后的衣柜，然后一步步地向但丁走过来。  
他们此刻就在卧室，不需要转移阵地，不过脱下维吉尔繁复整齐的衣服还是折腾了彼此不少的时间。他们在但丁那张并不算大的床上比较平和地较了会劲，最后是维吉尔将但丁压在了身下。年长者毫不意外地看着自己的弟弟因为过久的接吻和换气技巧的缺乏而仰躺在床上大口喘息，然后伸出手探向了作为Alpha的年轻半魔的后穴。  
Omega与Alpha做爱会是这个程序吗？很难说。但是维吉尔和但丁做爱确实是这个程序。  
由于Alpha的身体并不为了被占有而设计，所以并没有润滑的液体分泌，入口十分紧涩。维吉尔用手指在自己的大腿内侧随意刮了些体液作润滑，也只能塞下一根手指，第二根在第一个指节处就被卡住了。  
“放松。”  
维吉尔在试图直接塞进第三根手指的时候听到了但丁吃痛的嘶声，只好没什么耐心地安抚着他，虽然那语气敷衍的话语并不能起到什么作用。  
“哈……说得轻巧……我已经太久没做过这个了——”  
并不是但丁不想放松，而是Alpha的身体本能地抗拒着被进入。他的脑子和他天生的反射神经正在对身体下相反的信号，而他可怜地被夹在其中，僵硬地无所适从。痛觉神经倒是很忠实地将短时间内被过度撑开的疼痛反映给了他——老天，Alpha的那一圈肌肉是很脆弱的，经不起什么折腾。  
但是维吉尔明显不这么认为。他只是草草地继续帮但丁扩张了一会儿，就直接握着自己挺立的性器，把已经不断流出前液的顶端送进了但丁紧窄的后穴之中，缓慢而坚定地推到了底。虽然受到性别分化的影响，维吉尔的性器不如但丁的尺寸那样可观，但是作为Omega而言绝对是超标了。所以整个过程中两个人都在因为扩张不足的疼痛而皱着眉头，但是显然但丁更严重一些，因为他甚至叫了出来。  
“维吉尔，下次你要做的时候……记得提前说，我自己来做扩张……行吗？”  
“那你还真是贴心呢。”  
他的哥哥回了他一句不知道是讽刺还是夸奖的话，就开始了抽送。但丁呜咽了起来，不仅仅是因为还没有消去的疼痛，更是因为Alpha的身体被Omega占据而本能地躁动不安着。  
之前用于润滑的维吉尔的体液随着对方的动作在但丁的肠道中被抹开、扩散并渗入了他的血液。Omega体液强烈的催情效果渐渐发挥出了作用，Alpha已经退化了、却又被强行唤醒的敏感点正随着节律的撞击而传来隐秘甘美的快感。但丁开始呻吟着自觉地分开自己的双腿，他的身体想要挽留自己兄长的阴茎，可Alpha抗拒臣服的本能又让他因为此时升腾起的某种无法抑制的挫败感而浑身战栗着——这种痉挛一般失态的颤抖，大概是违背自然规律沦为猎物的捕食者必须承受的惩罚。可是这种被控制、被征服的感觉并不坏，甚至比快感本身还要更加令但丁满足——他大概确实是个受虐狂，因为对于维吉尔给予的折磨，他从来都无法抗拒。  
传说中的恶魔猎人其实在长久以来都缺乏安全感。作为人类世界最强大的守护者，他不能够倒下，也不能向任何人示弱，即使他本身其实并没有那么坚强。但是现在，唯一一个能保护他的家伙却回来了。  
在两个斯巴达之子复杂的纠缠与互补中，似乎并没有人在正确的位置上。但是无所谓，魔王和英雄可以自己定义所谓的正确。  
摩挲够了自己弟弟被薄薄的汗水打湿的皮肤和肌肉之后，维吉尔的手指扣住了但丁的。而但丁发现以自己的力气竟然无法挣脱。年轻的时候，也许是性别的原因，他的哥哥并不能在蛮力上胜过他，所以才更多地依托于敏捷和技巧。但是现在，由于Qliphoth果实的缘故，他们之间对峙的局势似乎又发生了变化。  
维吉尔囚禁着身下的Alpha，亲吻、安抚着他，胯部却不断有力地挺进对方的身体，将但丁完完全全地占有，并且逼出了对方夹揉杂着疼痛与快感的呻吟。由于口味方面的分歧，他对但丁草莓味浓重的腺体不是十分感兴趣，而是尽力地释放着自己的信息素。Omega的信息素能够挑起Alpha本能的征服欲望，可锐利冰冷之中细微的血腥味却又透漏着十足的威胁——那味道并不是陈旧半凝的血迹，而是肢体断面尚未来得及流出的新鲜血液——昭示着轻举妄动的愚蠢猎物尸首分离的下场。但丁觉得自己像是被五月雨密集锋利的剑阵钉在了维吉尔的身下，几乎动弹不得，可是大脑却又在矛盾的冲动中嘶吼着，然而嘴里能够发出的却只是同时处于痛苦与极乐之中的哭叫。于是，但丁率先到达了高潮，而他在高潮之中紧缩的甬道也把维吉尔给夹射了。  
在但丁还处于高潮后的放空状态的时候，维吉尔已经退出了他的身体。他分开了自己修长的腿，坦然地跨坐在了但丁身上。  
小腹上的重量让年轻的半魔终于回过了神。而当但丁感受到维吉尔下身湿漉漉的穴口正紧贴着自己的时候，他刚刚变回半勃的阴茎迅速地再次挺立了起来，紧贴着维吉尔的股缝。这换来了他兄长的一声嗤笑。  
维吉尔捏了一把但丁的腹部，对方的腹肌之上还明显有层薄薄的脂肪，所以手感有些柔软。  
“你应该少吃些垃圾，难道就不怕动作变迟钝吗？”  
就算这真的是条诚恳的建议，维吉尔居高临下的视线看上去实在是轻蔑得很。  
“要你管……”  
但丁不满地和自己的哥哥顶着嘴，试图捍卫自己心爱食物的尊严，可是他的视线却心虚地偏到了一侧。  
年长的半魔没再继续没营养的争吵，而是回到了正题。他稍稍抬起重心，扶着但丁充血坚硬的性器，对准自己的穴口再次坐了下去，Omega扩张性良好的后穴毫无障碍地将粗大的家伙完全纳入了自己的身体。恼人的空虚感终于被填充的感觉让维吉尔满意地长吟了一声。  
而但丁感受着自己的哥哥终于用温热的肉体紧紧包裹住自己被忽视已久、饥渴不已的阴茎，那一瞬间直冲上头顶的快感让他控制不住地想要向上顶胯以追求更多。  
可不幸的是，维吉尔记得这次性爱的正题。  
“克制——但丁，克制。否则我可以随时停下，你知道的。”  
他清冷高傲地命令道，语调里带着些许动情的沙哑。Omega甚至一边恶意地绞紧了Alpha的性器，使得按兵不动变得更加困难。但丁用双手捂着脸，懊恼地低声骂了一句该死的。他当然知道自己哥哥说的是真的。  
年轻时的但丁就曾经经历过。维吉尔甚至将他已经成结的阴茎从自己体内硬生生地拔了出来，完全不管内壁和穴口直接被撕裂，反正他很快就能够自愈。当然这个过程也把但丁疼了个够呛，可惜他并没有软下去。然后但丁就有幸体会了被幻影剑牢牢地钉在地上，眼睁睁地看着维吉尔就在他面前汲取着他的信息素自渎，而把下体硬得快充血爆炸的他就这么晾在一边，任由他饥渴地嚎叫和哀求，并在自己爽完之后抛下一句“祝你愉快”就扬长而去——一般Alpha绝对会留下心理阴影的经历。  
也许维吉尔的脾气较他年轻时已经变好了太多，但是挑战他仍然是但丁不敢尝试的。这简直是逆着Alpha的天性，几乎将年轻的半魔驯养到乖巧了。  
维吉尔一只手撑在床上，另一只手压住但丁的小腹，上下骑着他的Alpha，他刚刚射过一次而疲软下去的性器也开始再一次抬头。而但丁只能仰躺在床上，喘息着接受自己兄长缓慢的施舍。可是Alpha的节奏与Omega有着明显的差别，维吉尔觉得足够的速度对他而言实在是太慢了。但丁不断地咽下口中积蓄的唾液，逐渐累积的欲求不满正在他脑袋里汹涌地翻腾着，试图接管他身体的控制权，可沉浮在欲望中仅存的理智又让他不得不竭力克制自己的动作——他也不知道自己什么时候会失控。  
维吉尔当然知道他的煎熬，但他是故意的，该死的定力……  
当终于感受到Omega内壁节律性的痉挛时，但丁已经被半满的快感折磨得眼角全是泪痕了。他闭上灰蓝色的眼睛默默享受完这段难得的集中快感，大口地喘息着松了一口气，暗自庆幸Omega后穴的耐力并不算太好。  
维吉尔的穴口涌出的一股股透明的体液将但丁的下身也浸得湿漉漉的。年长的半魔仰着头喘息平复着，发丝有些凌乱。而现在，他终于松开了对但丁的压制。  
“作为奖励……现在换你了，我的菜鸟弟弟。”  
维吉尔懒散地喃喃着，后穴的高潮太过剧烈而使他有些失神，浅色的眼睛看上去也有些失焦。这是他难得脱力的时候。  
“……嗯——！”  
上下体位的剧烈改变，使得体内仍旧含着对方勃起阴茎的年长半魔泄露出一声几乎可以算得上温软的呻吟——仅仅是在高潮和余韵之中短短几十秒的脆弱。  
很快他就会恢复过来，再次变回他毫无破绽的样子。但丁总是懊恼于无法抓住自己哥哥更多暴露弱点的瞬间。而他自己的弱点往往总是多得多——也许他没机会赢他了。  
“维吉尔，你真是比最恶劣的魅魔还要恐怖。”  
但丁在他耳边有些咬牙切齿地控诉着，一边赶紧开始了在自己兄长体内的抽送，享受他终于得到的奖励。  
“哈……”  
他的哥哥笑了起来，用他沙哑又邪气的嗓音，好像但丁在说什么荒谬的笑话，即使他的笑声被体内快速又用力的顶弄而引起的呻吟分割得断断续续的。这个轻蔑又狡黠的半魔舒展开了眉头。维吉尔其实也很受用Omega的性快感，他毫无愧疚地享受着Alpha用他过剩的体力操弄着他的肠道甚至生殖腔，感受那些柔软又高热的肉壁得到应有的抚慰。  
把自己全然交给了弟弟，从而不需动作的年长者开始揉搓玩弄着但丁饱满的胸肌，那里由于体脂率微妙地提升而变得更加圆润，他吮吸啃咬着一侧的乳尖，就好像那里会产出乳汁——这个举动使得但丁不加克制地发出了又痛又爽的呻吟。  
在但丁成结的时候，维吉尔还是像他们第一次标记时那样紧绷起了身体。但是他依旧毫无反抗地允许他的弟弟咬上他颈后的腺体，将那愚蠢的草莓味信息素注入他的血液。  
“就像以前一样。”  
年长的半魔像是怀念似的轻语着，将自己的兄弟抱紧。  
“是啊……就像以前一样……”  
但丁附和着他，想起了很久很久之前，它们还是两个孩子时蒙在被子里互相吐露着重复而幼稚的爱语。  
维吉尔努力地放松，忍耐着但丁在他体内成结的胀痛与被过深侵犯的不适，任由他的Alpha将精液灌注进自己的身体深处，彼此的信息素彻底互相交融，完成一个牢不可破的标记。也许无关征服与被征服，利用与被利用，只是本为一体却被分为两个的灵魂重新回归于完整。


End file.
